


An Unforeseen Bargain

by Sangrian_Nights (VerdantSunset)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Bargaining, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Nudity, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantSunset/pseuds/Sangrian_Nights
Summary: When Sheik tries to infiltrate Gerudo's Fortress, the experience goes in a far different direction than she could have ever anticipated.
Relationships: Nabooru/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Sheik/Nabooru (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	An Unforeseen Bargain

For the better part of three weeks Sheik had been scouting out the locations of the various temples scattered across Hyrule. Most of them had been relatively easy to reach, and along the way she was able to help out a bit here and there. By now she estimated that Link would be meeting up with Ruto, the zora princess was uncharacteristically grateful when Sheik had rescued her from beneath the ice. But Sheik had a far different environment ahead of her this time, Gerudo Valley.

Sheik pulled her face covering higher on her nose as she gazed upon Gerudo's Fortress. The stout buildings jutted out from the sheer cliffs of the valley, they brickwork matched the stone of the cliffs, making the weather surface of the fortress blend into the desert environment. As Sheik looked on from her perch she made mental notes of where the guards were making their rounds. The warrior women were dressed in purple, Sheik could count six of them just outside the fortress itself.

Sheik had been planning to infiltrate the fortress for some time now. After all, it was Ganondorf's home before he conquered Hyrule. With any luck the fortress would contain some weapon or information that would be useful against Ganondorf, Sheik thought to herself.

She took a deep, slow breath, before putting her training to use. She moved across the loose sand of the valley, barely a shadow across its surface. She approached one of the guards silently, before passing behind her as unnoticed as the wind itself. Sheik stepped across the last few meters between her and the fortress before she was inside. She didn't even leave footprints.

The fortress was clearly carved out of the rock, Sheik thought as she descended deeper into its stone workings. There were Gerudo women all throughout the fortress, and they were all armed. Sheik slowly, and silently passed by them, her footsteps inaudible against the floor. She did her best to remember the layout of the fortress but even to a trained sheikah like her, the layout was designed to confuse intruders.

Sheik stepped through yet another doorway, only to see that she had made it to a deadend. The room contained a large cell opposite the door and while the cell itself was sparsely furbished, the room outside of it had plenty of places to lounge, with cushions and blankets lining the floor. This was clearly a room for the fortress' occupants to lounge in, but Sheik took one last look around it before she decided to double back. However, that was when she felt a blade against her throat.

Sheik heard the voice of the blade's owner whispering in her ear, "Care to explain what you're doing in our territory, spy." She said the last word like an insult.

As the Gerudo woman asked her question, Sheik had been reaching for a deku nut, a blasting pellet that would blind her assailant. She subtly raised her hand to throw the pellet down, only for her arm to be held back by a grip like steel. Suddenly she felt herself tumble, as her legs were kicked out from under her. She fell in a heap on her back, and as she regained her senses she could feel the sword's tip at the tip of her chin.

The gerudo woman smirked knowing she had Sheik thoroughly beaten, "Now I'll ask again, who are you." Sheik refused to answer, she glared at the woman with her unnaturally red eyes, ready to die before she would give this woman anything. Then the gerudo woman did something Sheik couldn't have expected, she laughed. "I could kill you right here and now, and yet you refuse to say anything. I respect that." She lowered the sword, still keeping its tip hovering above Sheik, but no longer at the ninja's throat. "I am called Nabooru, chief of the Gerudo." Sheik said nothing, not wanting to move for fear of the sword above her, but not wanting to speak either.

Sheik felt Nabooru look her in the eye, and she saw a sly look in the gerudo woman's eyes. Nabooru flipped her scimitar, holding it backwards in her right hand as she held out her left to the woman she had just pointed a sword at. Sheik tentatively took her hand before being pulled to her feet. "According to Ganondorf's orders, I should have killed you on sight." Nabooru explained, "However, he has lost favor among us over the past seven years." For a moment, Sheik felt as if might be left go. "Clearly you are an enemy of the evil king, yet, I cannot let you leave this fortress without consequence."

Sheik raised an eyebrow in confusion before she saw Nabooru lunge towards her with her scimitar in hand. Sheik raised her arms in a hopeless defense against the onslaught she had expected. But she was shocked when she didn't feel the pain of a blade cutting through her flesh. Instead she felt air against her bare skin as her clothes were shredded before her eyes. Nabooru's blade weaved in a flurry of movement, never cutting close enough to cut Sheik's skin and before long the ninja's outfit was in tatters at her feet.

Sheik's cheeks grew red with embarrassment as she moved to cover her now naked body. All the while completely forgetting to cover her face. It didn't matter, she thought, my body itself is the disguise, she wouldn't recognize me for who I am. Though her identity was the least of Sheik's worries as she fell to her knees and with one hand still covering her breasts, she searched her tattered clothes with one hand. Hoping to find some fabric to salvage, but to no avail.

Nabooru laughed at the now naked ninja, "You are free to leave the fortress as you are now." Sheik glared at her, "But," Nabooru continued with a smirk. "If you'd like a change of clothes, you could always barter for them. We Gerudo are avid traders after all." Sheik pondered the offer for a moment, she looked Nabooru in the eye, silently asking what need to be offered for the clothes.

Narbooru held up a hand and curled her index finger in a 'come here' gesture. Sheik knew immediately what the woman was asking. She backed away from the woman, she could feel Nabooru's eyes roaming her exposed body. Nabooru seemed to be amused by Sheik's outward reluctance. "As I said, you are free to go. Don't feel like you need to stay on my behalf."

Sheik grit her teeth, Nabooru knew very well that Sheik would be facing more than embarrassment if she left now, with no protective clothing the desert sun could be deadly, and even if she waited until nightfall, the desert would be very cold for someone without clothing.

Reluctantly, Sheik stepped forward towards the patiently waiting Nabooru. The Gerudo woman smiled at her, "I'm glad you've accepted my offer." She placed a delicate hand under Sheik's chin, lifting her head up to meet Nabooru's eyes. "Why don't we start by you removing those hands." She said in sultry tone that set Sheik's heart racing. No, she thought, I'm not supposed to be enjoying this. Sheik did as Nabooru asked, pulling her hands to her side, letting the woman get a good look at her breasts and her exposed sex. Clearly, Nabooru was satisfied with what she saw. She had the expression of a gambler who had just won a jackpot. "Good," She said to the exposed woman in front of her. "Now, would you turn around so I can get the full picture."

Sheik flushed with embarrassment, she couldn't believe she had been coerced into this situation. Slowly, she turned around, giving Nabooru her desired view. Sheik could feel her heart ready to beat out of her chest, and despite her humiliation she could feel herself getting wet between her legs. For the second time she denied it to herself, I just need to endure this until I have what I need, she thought to herself. Suddenly, she gasped as she felt a hand stroke her exposed ass. Her heart crept into her throat as Nabooru wrapped and arm around her waist, pulling her into the taller woman's embrace. Sheik could feel her hot breath on the side of her neck, "You're so wound up," Nabooru whispered in her ear. "But it's obvious that you're enjoying this." Sheik felt as her breasts were fondled from behind, but with some effort she stopped herself from voicing the pleasure she felt from the sensation.

She felt chills as Nabooru snaked a hand down Sheik's muscled abs to stop between her legs. She couldn't help but lean into Nabooru's touch, as the Gerudo woman teased her entrance with her fingers. Sheik gasped again, her breathing getting heavy as Nabooru continued her work. She leaned into Nabooru, tilting her head back in ecstasy as she continued to lower her defenses. She wasn't going to lie to herself anymore, she was enjoying this. No one before had ever touched her in such a way. Nabooru smirked in satisfaction as Sheik melted in her arms. She teased at Sheik's folds before pushing two fingers inside of her entrance.

Sheik moaned as she was fingered by the more dominant woman, "Oh, f-fuck." She gasped out, fully giving into the moment.

"Oh, so you do talk after all." Nabooru teased, proud that she had gotten the stoic intruder to finally break her silence.

If Sheik heard her then she didn't acknowledge it. She was moaning in Nabooru's capable hands, her legs shaking as she was edged closer and closer to her orgasm. But as she got closer to her climax, Nabooru started to slow down in her fingering, edging the woman in her arms. Sheik was to far in to feel any shame and she whined as the orgasm she sought was denied to her. "Please..." She moaned.

"Please what?" Nabooru prompted.

Sheik swallowed what little pride she had left, "Please make me come."

Nabooru obliged, starting slow again, but gradually pumping her fingers with more force. Sheik moaned even louder than before. After being edged for so long, the sensation she felt was almost too much to handle. She felt her orgasm building up inside her like a volcano finally ready to erupt. "Oh goddesses, I'm going to come!" She screamed, as she collapsed in Nabooru's arms. Nabooru gradually brought Sheik to her knees as her orgasm overtook her. Sheik's legs shook as the inside of her thighs became wet from her orgasm, she screamed in pleasure from the intensity of it all. By the time it was over she was gasping for breath, having been gently placed onto one of the many blankets that littered the room.

As she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, her senses returned to her, she sat up from her position just as Nabooru walked over. The Gerudo woman dropped a neatly folded set of clothes at Sheik's feet, before giving her a smug smile. "Consider this to be my side of the bargain. Though I must say, you were far more entertaining than I thought you'd be." She turned her back to Sheik as paced through the room, cleaning off her hand with a small cloth. "But that concludes our deal, you may go if you so wish."

Sheik stood up on shaky legs, she could still feel some of the aftershocks of her orgasm. She warily picked up the clothes. She held the bundle to her chest as she slowly stepped out of the room on bare feet. But, she stopped at the doorway. Making up her mind, she turned around, looking back at Nabooru. "I think I could stay here a little while longer."


End file.
